Debts
by timelordsfaultedthestars
Summary: When a girl from Sherlock's past comes back, he must face his demons.
1. Chapter 1

He was a man who did not debts to pay, that was just how he likes it. It was easier for him to go unnoticed, if no one was looking for him, even though he was hard to miss. There have only been a few exceptions to his rule. There was the man, he currently lived with (who had put up with him and accepted him), and the girl who created the rule in the first place.

He was full of angst as a teenager, and smart, yet oblivious to the most obvious of things.

She was scared and lost, but hid it under a straight face, in an attempt to be invisible, despite the way she looked.

A strange friendship was eventually bonded until, like most good things, it came to an abrupt end. He had tried to delete her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be invisible, and she never would be.

* * *

Sherlock had decided to stay at the lab a little longer, but John just wanted to go home. It had been a long week, after another near death experience, John felt so done. Sherlock wasn't talking either, so it was best for John to eat then sleep. However, upon walking into his flat he saw a girl, who looked about Sherlock's age.

"Hello." she said cheerfully.

"Who are you?" John sighed.

"A girl with a bobby pin." she replied.

"What?" John asked in disbelief.

"Just call me a girl with a bobby pin, I'm here to collect a debt." She replied, getting herself s glass of water.

As John was about to ask another question, he heard Sherlock enter the flat coming up the stairs.

"John, is there room in the fridge-." Sherlock stopped himself, looking at the girl.

"God Dammit!" she muttered.

"Hello Alice." Sherlock said.

"You two know each other?" John asked.

"I'm here on business, but I'll just say nothing happened, goodbye."

Sherlock was silent as Alice left.

"What the hell?" John yelled, confused by the whole situation.

Sherlock stood still, as John decided to go after her.

"Hey." he said, making her stop.

"You're lucky I'm a terrible runner," she sighed. "Now I assume, you'd like an explanation."

"Yes, actually."

"Ask Sherlock."

"Come back here tomorrow, and explain."

"Fine, I'll be here at noon, but I don't think he'll oblige."

"I don't care, just come."

Sherlock was able to hear everything, after 9 years without her, he thought he found his final hiding spot, but he was wrong. John came back in, trying to hide the fact that she was coming and that his secrets would be revealed.

* * *

_19 ye__ars ago_

Nothing seemed worse to Alice than a bunch of 14 year olds all put in the same building. Combining it with 15-17 year olds was just disastrous. She could barely drag herself out of bed that morning to get to school, but her mother convinced her that her first day of high school was important. After putting on acceptable clothes, she walked into the building. This was just syllabus day, but she knew she would still hate it. She had hated every waking moment of her existence since she was 10. In the last four years she had tried to become invisible, but only ended up being hated. She was chubby, with wide hips and a small chest. Through the years of being called fatass, and bitch, she didn't think being put in the same building with all of those who hated her was the brightest idea. However, this was a fresh start, after being put into a private school on a scholarship, people might not hate her as much. She had an eerie sense that she was so terribly wrong.

After living in America, she sought after opportunities to leave. After using her father's manipulation against him, she finally found a way out of her mess of a family. Her American accent immediately made her hated, but she figuired that if she went between smiling and looking invisible things would be alright.

Sherlock felt the same way, except Mycroft wanted him in the private school. With selfish parents, and a responsible brother, Mycroft ended up in charge. This morning Sherlock got himself to school, despite watching his mother throw up, after a night of heavy drinking. He was used to the neglect, but it still pained him to see his mother that way. Things weren't always this way.

It was first period, and a girl was sitting alone. She was not attractive, but he could tell that behind her blank expression, was a scared and overwhelmed, kid. She was new, but she didn't care, she knew she would be hated. Sherlock didn't like to make friends, but the only seat available was next to her, so he took it. She didn't greet him, besides a weak hello, and he liked that she was quiet.

She sensed that the boy who sat down next to her was disliked, but she didn't care, she was going down that road no matter what. That was the day Sherlock met Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, sorry I've been ignoring my other stories, but this one has been bugging me for a long time. I have no idea whether or not I should continue, so please review. Thank you for reading, and for bearing with me.**

**~timelordsfaultedthestars**


	2. Chapter 2

She came home frustrated, thinking about Sherlock. According to her, he didn't have any right to be so pissy. She left for a reason, and he should understand that. Upon walking into her apartment, she found her boss sitting on her couch.

"You really should clean up the place." he said, looking at the bra next to him.

"I'm lower management, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you didn't collect the money."

"I had a personal conflict to deal with."

"I know you know Sherlock."

She choked up.

"I'm asking that you just watch him." he continued.

Since she feared him, she hesitantly agreed, even though it would be hard to accomplish.

"Good, now I won't have to fire you." he finished.

"Thank you Mr. Moriarty."

"Please call me Jim, sweetheart."

* * *

_19 years ago_

Sitting in class, silently, lead to nothing. They exchanged a few looks of excruciating boredom, but nothing more. It wasn't until later that night when they spoke to each other.

After the long school day, Alice came home to an empty house, as did Sherlock. Both, decided to go to a little hiding place, on the roof of St. Barts. Sherlock walked up there to find Alice, smoking.

"Do you have a lighter?" he asked, holding out his own cigarette.

Startled, she jumped, before holding out a lighter. they sat down next to each other.

"Alice." she said, extending her hand.

"Sherlock." he said, shaking it.

"I love to people watch, it's so fun to see how stupid so many people are."

Sherlock smirked. He knew he was going to like her.

* * *

She was on time, as usual, but before she knocked, she felt as if she shouldn't go through with it. She was just doing business and she knew she shouldn't get involved with him anymore. She decided to ditch and two hours later she got a text.

Thank you- SH.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this being short, I'm very tired, however I'll try to post another chapter tonight.**


End file.
